etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Etrian Odyssey Wiki
Topic of this Wikia? Does the topic cover just the first game or the entire series?-Imaginationac (talk) 04:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) It should be the whole series. Ayuzawa 11:38, August 31, 2011 (UTC) The whole series. Who's finished the whole series, like the WHOLE series? I started the first game two months ago so ya. Ayuzawa 11:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I started the first game many, many years ago. Then my DS got stolen, with the game in it, before I'd been able to finish it, so I skipped to number three. SkaryMonk 11:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I happened to see the game in a store, and since I liked the graphics, which to me are EXTREMELY important, so I just decided to get it.Ayuzawa 07:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Editing If anyone can help be do the cell things properly on the Quests page of Etrian Odyssey, thanks, because for some reason it always turns out differently. 03:57, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh no! Sorry, something happened when I put in the featured page. Can someone please fix the main page? Please? Ayuzawa 09:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's a bit late, but DONE! ....about 2 months ago xD Destruction Matter 04:50, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Wow. Someone has really improved this since the last time I've been here. Good job! Ayuzawa (talk) 01:50, July 13, 2012 (UTC) What next..? What next....? Dost thou perchance need better marks in English? (talk) 02:40, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Fanfiction..? Seeing as Etrian's Odyssey's plot is very.... empty... and up to the player's imagination... eg. there's no background.. on your guild.... and characters... I was thinking that maybe we should open a fanfiction page... ^^ O_o I'm not totally sure how it'll work, but then yea.. o-o What do you think..? It could be on anything... like the background info on one of your guild members, or a troublesome quest... or a log of adventurer... stuff like that.. ^^ Dost thou perchance need better marks in English? (talk) 04:39, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I think it's a good idea, we could do something like that on the community portal or something. Gotta check what the wiki admin think of it though Lonewolfgui (talk) 21:08, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Walkthrough Should we add walkthroughs for the games too? or at least a small strategy for each floor? Lonewolfgui (talk) 20:57, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Check Maps :) First 3 floors are there, pictures courtesy of Zaraf.... and Nyst... Maybe I should ask them for permission to reproduce it... Cinder Tree 06:05, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Just trying to help out! I've just been adding some basic bestiary information from EOIV along with what little strategy I can give for any monster I update. Mostly doing it so people googling information can get it ASAP. I don't know monster EXP and am not going to go through the trouble of finding it out (math for multiple enemy battles and such, I also don't know if the game rounds EXP) so that part of the table will always remain blank. -Sarah (March 3rd, 2013) I've been working on getting the monster EXP, at least for the fourth game, so you don't need to worry about that. I've noticed that alot of pictures for the monsters were missing and was wondering how people were able to get the pictures. If anyone know, could you say something, I would really like to help add pictures of the monsters in the wiki. To the Limit of the Cutting Shadow (talk) 22:21, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Separate class pages and skill progression listings I have a suggestion: make a separate page by game for recurring classes (i. e. Medic) and include skill progression tables (these can be found on the Japanese wiki). --Azul120 (talk) 18:13, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Screenshots Since on the latter games of the series it has became impossible to use the monster sprites, would screenshots/pictures of the monster model on the game's monstrous codex count as a image for the monster box? They look plainly empty without one. Lonewolfgui (talk) 09:17, April 24, 2014 (UTC)